Demonic Shadows
by kellym01.2
Summary: An infant of a demon sealed into the shadows by her own mother, centuries sleeping in an endless void until a spark of magic awakens her. Now awake hoe long until she is free of her prison? Read to find out. I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures. This is a complete rehash of my old fic 'Jade's Secret'. Title may change.


Within the Shadow Realm, seated upon a regal throne, was a feminine figure, cradling a form of a demonic child as it suckled at her teat. Before this figure was a tear in the fabric of reality, allowing her to peer into the domain her other children had concurred, the human realm. She watched with a dark gaze as her children were defeated one after another by a single human.

First to fall was Po Kong, the Mountain Demon; it hadn't being too surprising the child only thought with her stomach and her only strength lied in that of her immense size and strength. The mortal who banished her was known as Zhang Guolao and just as his brethren who shared in his conquests in return for the power and knowledge to seal the demon away, creating the Panku Box and merging his very essence with it. He gave his life to seal her away and by extension gained a sense of immortality in both his fame and the fact his spirit was now a component of the relic that created the portal.

Then it was Xiao Fung the Demon of Wind, unlike his sibling he held a mastery of abilities such as the ability to control his form, release hurricanes from his maw and then there was his size and while he was tiny compared to his sister the humans were nothing to him, as was the now immortal Zhongli Quan. Sealed by a fan, how pitiful, the figure felt no remorse as she watched him vanish into the Netherworld; she could release them whenever she pleased. She watched him vanish into the portal as he screamed in fear and anguish. He was a demon, her son and to fall to a fan, an insult to his very element, she was deeply disappointed.

Next was Tchang Zu, the Lord of Thunder and by far the most ruthless of the siblings who shared his domain. Defeated by the mortal Cao Guojiu and through Castanets no less, to think such common items were sealing away her children was infuriating for the figure, to watch beings so powerful, conquers to fall to such pitiful things.

Then it was Tso Lan; the most cunning and powerful of his siblings, defeated by a lotus blossom, the symbol of He Xiangu. But unlike the others this mortal was almost as cunning as little Tso Lan, through the merging of magics he was able to seal Tso Lan in a portal beyond the reach of mortals as to ensure he never broke free.

Dai Gui was the next to fall, Lan Caihe was the one who took the tyrant of earth on, banishing him from the mortal plain, using a flower for his symbol. The figure he couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the Dai Gui banished by a small flower, it seemed at least one of these mortals had a sense of humour.

Then Hsi Wu, the ruler of the skies, banished by Han Xiangzi, a flute as the mortal's symbol. The figure grimaced as she heard his pained shrieks as he was pulled through the portal.

And finally her little Bai, Bai Tza, the Empress and destroyer of Atlantis, a cunning and very slippery thing whose regenerative abilities made her near impossible to defeat but even she fell, to a gourd, the symbol chosen by Li Tieguai.

She watched as each of them was pulled into their portals, as each one vanished into their perspective portals, she felt no pity, she watched as each Immortal merged with the Panku Box, each time it would slide itself into a new position as the new key was added to the cell. She waited as the final soon-to-be Immortal Lu Dongbin engaged in battle, his symbol an item befitting the Demon of Fire, a sword. The battle that followed, however, was pitiful as before her little Shen could even huff a single breath of fire the chi spell was cast and he was sealed into a statue, the talismans he drew his power from scattered to winds. However, while Shendu was spared an eternity of the Netherworld Lu Dongbin wasn't spared his fate as the Panku Box took its price, the price for the knowledge of how to seal the demons away and merged his chi with that of the other Immortals, leaving but a mummified corpse of the brave wizard behind.

She watched as the Panku Box released wave upon wave of good chi magic, sealing away the remaining demons of each of the Eight Demon Sorcerers domains.

A small sigh escaped her lips, she supposed this was the preferable outcome, it was better her children be sealed than slain by the Demon Slayers. Her lips formed a frown at the recollection of the hunters, they would hunt demons down, slay them and absorb their powers, they had already obtained the dark chi they needed to go head to head with her children, their elements shared among the hunters. Still though, she doubted they would be kept at bay forever.

She turned her gaze to the still suckling demon infant. Humanoid in appearance as her mother had designed her as she formed with her womb. Her flesh was a light blue, her hair dark ebony and had her eyes being opened she would share the demonic shade that her elder siblings had.

"Now listen little Luna, I'm now going to seal you away, you shall sleep for centuries, possibly even several millennia, growing stronger with each decade until you can free yourself, upon a world that has forgotten we exist." She chuckled darkly, she lifted her hand, it illuminated with the unholy light that belonged to dark chi. The infant squirmed; pressing herself into her mother's bosom as the magic surrounded her.

The magic soon took to her and the child shot from the figure, through the rupture. It soared through the skies before finally taking a dive and vanishing into a mortal shadow where she would rest until grown. She would then be passed on from generation to generation, with every new-born of her hosts bloodline she would merge, moving from one host to the next, concealed in their shadows.

…

For centuries the demon child drifted through the never ending void of darkness. Her eyes closed, drifting in eternal sleep as her body grew, becoming more humanoid and demonic at once. Her hosts constricting her to a human design, her power grew with each day that passed but she would still refuse to awaken. Time lost all meaning to her. As she slept she would absorb the knowledge of the dark realm, dark chi filling the mind of who would soon become the Demon of Shadows.

There was a spark, a single spark within her domain of darkness; a spark that was swiftly followed by a rush of power, power that merged with her very core.

Her eyelids slowly parted. She squinted in her domain of darkness. She reached out to the spark. Undeterred by the darkness, she reached out, feeling the power. Something her host held. She moved silently through the shadow until she met the flesh of her host and began to infect her.

Brown irises were overcome by a scarlet shade. Luna analysed her new form, a young female, twelve summers of age, attired in some orange cloth covering her top and blue covering her lower half. Three feet in height, Luna grimaced, such a weak host, she turned her gaze to the power she felt, a stone talisman rested in her palm, a rooster insignia upon.

Memories flashed before her mind's eye, flashes of a large dragon with connotations 'big brother'. She felt the power of the talisman surge into her. But it was short lived as she felt herself pushed back even with her new power and recent awakening. She fell back into the domain of darkness, her eyes so tired, and her body so weak. She needed more power if she wanted to be free of this prison.

A/N Talk about a complete rehash, hope you all liked the chapter, this is a rewrite of my **old** fic 'Jade's Secret' – one of the first fics I wrote and pretty poorly written, I'm changing a lot, as anyone who has read the initial fic will have noticed.

Please review and any suggestions will be greatly appreciated.

If interested in the original fic either just search the name or look under my old account kellym01 and find all my original fics.


End file.
